Sonia's Big Adventures 2
by Dandielion
Summary: Sonia and her friends are back! When Placid revives Shadow, Shadow starts the lightning attacks again and this time he's not stopping it. Sonia and her friends meet new friends! Please read and review.
1. Everything's Not Over

Sonia's Big Adventures 2

Sonia's Big Adventures 2

Chapter one: Everything's Not Over

Sonia was walking to the lake with Jazz a couple of weeks after the final battle. Sonia sat down near the lake and closed her eyes. Jazz sat next to her and looked at her.

"Hey, Jazz," Sonia said, as she opened her eyes.

"Yeah," Jazz said.

"Do you think everything's over?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, but there might be some one else out there, that wants to take over the world though," Jazz said, as he hugged her. After that they kissed.

At a house in Lancaster

Lily was making some dinner for her and Mephiles and Mephiles was sitting down on a couch watching TV.

"I've never watched TV before," Mephiles said, as he kept his eyes on the TV. Lily just giggled.

"So, uh Mephiles, would you like some cabbage with broccoli or carrots with celery?" Lily asked, as she opened a refrigerator.

"What's that?" Mephiles asked sounding a bit confused.

"Its vegetables," Lily replied.

"What are vegetables?" Mephiles asked. Mephiles asked that because he never had anything to eat before.

"Its food that grows from the ground," Lily said, as she put a bowl on a table.

"Okay, then I want some cabbage with broccoli," Mephiles said.

"Okay, Mephiles," Lily said, as she started to cook some cabbage and broccoli. Lily poured some apple juice in a plastic cup, walked over to Mephiles, and then gave him the cup. Mephiles just stared at it confused. "Put the cup to your mouth, and let the juice go down your throat," Lily said with a smile on her face. Mephiles did what he was told then drank the juice. After he drank it all he gave the cup back to Lily and smiled.

"That was really good Lily, thanks," Mephiles said. Lily nodded then went back into the kitchen to finish the food.

At Zane's workshop

Zane was working on some chaos emeralds.

"This is great, I have five chaos emeralds to make my project!" Zane exclaimed, as he got a box out of a closet. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door. He sat the box down on a table then ran to the door. He opened it. There was a light blue girl hedgehog and a light blue boy hedgehog. "Hello, can I help you?" Zane asked.

"Yes, I'm Yoyan, and this is my friend Kiya. Are you Zane the fox?" Yoyan asked.

"Yup, that's me," Zane said, as he smiled.

"We have some glowing rocks with ours names on it," Kiya said, as she and Yoyan showed Zane their rocks. Zane's eyes widened when he saw the rocks. They were chaos rocks.

"That's a chaos rock, and that means you guys are Chaos Changers!" Zane exclaimed.

"Um, excuse me we're what?" Yoyan said confused.

"You guys are Chaos Changers," Zane said, as he smiled.

"Oh, Chaos Changers. So, you're a Chaos Changer too right," Yoyan said.

"Yup, just say chaos change in front of your chaos rock," Zane said. Yoyan and Kiya did what they were told and looked at their rock.

"Chaos change!" They both shouted then light swirled around them. The rocks went into their chest. Yoyan now wore a black cape, gray shoes, and gray gloves. Kiya now wore a light blue cape, light blue shoes, and light green gloves.

"I feel the power!" Yoyan shouted and flew around.

At Tails's workshop

Amy was sitting down on the sofa, Sonic was leaning against a wall, and Tails was reading a book.

"Sonia did it with her friends," Sonic said.

"Hey, if everyone on this world came alive maybe Manic is!" Amy exclaimed joyfully. Suddenly the door to Tails's workshop swung open. Manic was standing there.

"Manic!" Everyone shouted and ran up to him. Amy and Sonic hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're okay I we missed you!" Amy exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, I missed you guys too," Manic said, as he returned the hug.

"Manic, I'm so happy that you're alive again," Sonic said, as he squeezed him tightly. Amy let go of Manic.

"Yeah, but how did I come back alive?" Manic asked. Sonic let go of him.

"Sonia, and her new friends saved the world from Shadow," Sonic said.

"How?" Manic asked, as he smiled.

"She's a Chaos Changer now, so she has powers," Sonic said.

"Oh, I've read about them in a book but I never thought Sonia would be one," Manic said. Everyone smiled. "Uh, where is Sonia now?" Manic asked.

"She's at the lake, with her new boyfriend Jazz," Sonic replied.

"I'm going to see her," Manic said then left.

At the broken down island base

Inside the broken down base Nazo was a baby sitting on the ground and Iblis was a tiny flame. Shadow was still dead lying on the ground in the computer room. Placid walked into the base.

"Everyone thinks I'm dead," Placid said, as he walked up to the baby Nazo and the tiny flame. Placid shook his head then walked to the computer room. He opened the door and walked in. Placid looked at the dead Shadow on the ground. "Hmmm, maybe I should bring him back to life," Placid said then poured some blue liquid into Shadow's mouth. "He will wake up soon," Placid said, as he typed something on a keyboard. He saw Zane's workshop on a computer and smiled evilly. "Now for my revenge," Placid said, as he walked out the room. He walked back to where he saw the baby Nazo and the tiny flame. Placid picked up the baby Nazo. "Maybe I should make a plan with him," Placid said, as he smiled evilly.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

**I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter! I'm not going to put the next chapter on there anytime soon so just wait and review!**


	2. It's Happening Again

**Sonia's Big Adventures 2**

**Sonia's Big Adventures 2**

**Chapter Two: It's Happening Again**

Back at the lake Jazz was tickling Sonia on the ground. Sonia was laughing really hard. After a couple of minutes Jazz stopped tickling her and smiled.

"You're very pretty Sonia," Jazz said. Sonia giggled.

"Thank you," Sonia said. Suddenly Manic ran over to them. Sonia looked at him and got up. "Manic?" Sonia whispered.

"Yeah, it's me you saved me," Manic said, as he walked up to her.

"Manic you're alive!" Sonia shouted and hugged him tightly. Manic smiled then looked at Jazz who was standing there. Jazz looked at him.

"Hi, I'm Jazz you must be Manic," Jazz said, as he put his hand out for Manic to shake it.

"And you must be Sonia's boyfriend," Manic said, as he shook his hand.

"You bet," Jazz said with a smile on his face. Sonia smiled at the two.

"Hey, Manic, do you want to come to my house?" Sonia asked.

"I can't I have to tell everyone else that I'm okay," Manic said.

"Oh," Sonia said, as she looked at the ground.

"Hey, Sonia let's go," Jazz said happily.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sonia exclaimed then her and Jazz both ran off. Manic watched them run off then smiled.

"I'm glad she's happy," Manic said.

**Back at the house in Lancaster**

Lily and Mephiles were sitting at a kitchen table. Mephiles was staring at his food in his plate. Mephiles looked at Lily and watched her eat her cabbage. Mephiles picked up a fork that was on his plate and started doing what she did. Mephiles put a cabbage into his mouth, chewed it, and then swallowed it.

"That was delicious!" Mephiles exclaimed happily. Lily smiled at him.

"I'm glad you like it," Lily said. Mephiles took a bite of his broccoli then smiled.

"That was even more delicious," Mephiles exclaimed again. Lily giggled. After an hour they were done with their dinner. Lily sat down on a couch. Mephiles sat beside her. "Thank you for everything Lily," Mephiles said.

"Oh, you're welcome Mephiles," Lily said, as she cuddled up against him. Mephiles smiled. Lily rested her head on Mephiles's chest then fell asleep. After a couple of minutes Mephiles also fell asleep.

**Back at Zane's workshop**

Zane got finished saying goodbye to Yoyan and Kiya. After a couple of minutes Zane was about to back into his workshop. Suddenly he heard chuckling behind him. Zane turned around and saw Placid.

"Placid," Zane said, as he frowned.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Next time when you kill someone, make sure there really dead," Placid said, as he continued to laugh.

"Chaos change!" Zane shouted then turned into his chaos form. Placid just laughed even harder.

"I need all of your chaos emeralds please," Placid said, as he calmed down and held up the baby Nazo. Nazo was crying.

"Not gonna happen," Zane said.

"Alright then boy, you see this baby right here?" Placid asked. "It's Nazo and I'm going to throw him in the air, if you don't get me those chaos emeralds," Placid said, as he squeezed the baby. Nazo started to cry even harder. Zane was thinking about it for a long time. "I'm waiting," Placid said.

"Okay, I'll give you the emeralds, just don't hurt the baby," Zane said, as he walked into the workshop. After a couple of minutes Zane came back out with two chaos emeralds. Zane walked up to Placid and gave him the emeralds. Placid looked at them.

"Is this all of them?" Placid asked as he frowned.

"Yes, now give me the baby you monster," Zane said.

"Sorry, but I don't keep promises," Placid then threw the baby sky high. Zane went after the baby. Zane flew up and caught the baby. After that Zane landed on the ground softly with the baby in his arms. Nazo was giggling. Zane looked around for Placid but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Placid is just evil, it's a good thing he didn't get the rest of the emeralds, I left in the workshop," Zane said, as he turned back to normal. "I have to tell the others about Placid, and the baby Nazo," Zane said, as he took out his cell phone from his pocket.

**Back at the broken up island base**

Shadow got up off the ground."I'm alive! Now I can destroy the world! But this time I'll keep the lightning going, and won't let those Chaos Changers get in my way!" Shadow yelled then poured some green liquid on the ground. Then a hedgehog rose up from the ground. He was light green and he wore some black jeans, a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and some black leather shoes. "Okay, you're my servant now and I want you to bring me all the chaos emeralds," Shadow said. The hedgehog nodded. "Your name will be Termite," Shadow said. The hedgehog nodded again then went to go do his job. Shadow laughed insanely.

**Tails's workshop**

Manic was running back to Tails's workshop then the sky started to get dark again. Manic looked up at the sky and sighed. "It's happening again!" Manic exclaimed then ran into Tails's workshop. He got in and shut the door behind him. "It's happening again!" Manic repeated. Tails looked at him then looked out a window. Tails gasped.

"It is happening again!" Tails shouted. Amy ran over to Manic.

"You and Sonic are going to stop it, right?" Amy asked. Manic looked at her.

"Yeah, I guess," Manic said. Back outside Sonia and Jazz were running.

"What if the lightning hits us?" Sonia asked running along side of Jazz. Jazz looked at her then picked her up bridal style. After a couple of minutes they made it to Sonia's house. They went in and Jazz sat down on a couch with Sonia still in his arms. "What are we going to do?" Sonia asked.

"We could change into our chaos forms, but it will only last for three hours," Jazz said.

"Hey, it's enough time to get to Zane's workshop!" Sonia exclaimed happily. Suddenly Jazz's cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Jazz said.

"Yeah, this is Zane we've got major problems," Zane said on the other end.

"Yeah, I know," Jazz said.

"The lightning is non stop, I've got a baby Nazo, Placid came by my workshop and took two chaos emeralds, two new Chaos Changers showed up at my front door, and Shadow might still be alive!" Zane exclaimed.

"That is major problems," Jazz said, as he sighed. "Okay, we need to get Lily and those two new Chaos Changers, me and Sonia will be right over to you," Jazz said, as he looked at Sonia.

"Great, I have the two Chaos Changers numbers, in my workshop right now," Zane said then hung up. Jazz put his cell phone back into his pocket and sighed.

"We have major problems right now, Zane will explain everything when we get to his workshop," Jazz said, as he got up off the couch.

"Okay," Sonia said. Jazz grabbed Sonia's hand.

"Chaos change!" They both shouted then turned into their chaos forms. After that they flew out the house.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

**I hope you liked it readers! I worked hard on it too so please review!**


	3. Lily Kidnapped

**Sonia's Big Adventures 2**

**Sonia's Big Adventures 2**

**Chapter Three: Lily Kidnapped**

Lily was still at her house looking out the window. "I wonder what the others are doing about this," Lily said, as she sighed. Mephiles was still on the couch sleeping. Suddenly the front door swung open. Lily looked at it. There stood Termite. He walked in and looked at Lily.

"I know Shadow said bring chaos emeralds, but a Chaos Changer would be better," Termite thought. Lily got into her fighting stance. "Yo, what's crackin'?" Termite asked. Mephiles woke up and looked at Termite who didn't seem to notice him.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Lily asked, as she frowned.

"The names Termite and I don't want much from you," Termite said, as he walked closer to her. Mephiles frowned.

"What…what do you want from me?" Lily asked nervously.

"I just need you to come with me," Termite said, as he got even closer to her. Mephiles got up and walked over to him.

"Hey, get away from her!" Mephiles shouted with rage. Termite stepped away from her a little and looked at Mephiles.

"Look what we have here, a little boyfriend I presume," Termite said, as he got some type of spray can out from his pocket.

"Chaos change!" Lily shouted then turned into her chaos form. Termite laughed then sprayed the can in Lily's face. Lily fainted then fell to the ground and turned back to normal. Mephiles threw a punch at Termite but missed. Termite quickly picked up Lily and ran out the house. Mephiles tried to step out of the house but when he did he got shocked by the lightning. Mephiles fell down to his knees and tears rolled down his cheek.

"I…I never cried before," Mephiles said sadly through tears. Mephiles thought about what that guy might do to Lily. Mephiles cried even harder at the thought.

**Back at Tails's workshop**

Manic was in the basement of Tails's workshop roundhouse kicking a punching bag. Amy walked down and saw him. Manic looked at her. He quickly stopped what he was doing. "Oh hi Amy, is Tails making something so we can go outside without getting shocked by the lightning?" Manic asked.

"Tails is working on something for us," Amy said.

"Oh," Manic said, as he sighed.

"Manic, I never knew you kick bags and stuff like that," Amy said, as she grinned.

"Oh…um…I thought it would be a good idea incase I need to fight," Manic said, as he sighed again.

"Good okay, I'm going to make us some snacks," Amy said then ran back upstairs. Manic smiled.

"She's so nice," Manic said then got back to kicking the bag.

**Back at Zane's workshop**

Sonia and Jazz made it to Zane's workshop, Zane called the new Chaos Changers, and Zane explained everything to everyone. Sonia was holding the baby Nazo. "So this is Nazo huh?" Sonia asked, as she smiled at the baby.

"Yup that's him alright, he still has his powers," Zane said. Kiya looked at Jazz and Jazz just looked away. Yoyan walked up to Sonia.

"So Nazo used to be evil?" Yoyan asked.

"Yeah, if he grows up with someone that isn't evil, then he'll be nice for the rest of his life," Sonia said, as she smiled.

"I called Lily about five times and she still didn't answer," Zane said, as he frowned.

"Maybe something happened to her!" Sonia exclaimed with worry in her voice.

"Yeah," Jazz said, as he leaned against a wall and crossed his arms.

"So what do we do now?" Kiya asked.

"We find out what happened to Lily, and find all of those chaos emeralds," Zane said.

"How, we can't even stay in our chaos forms for a day?" Jazz asked, as he shook his head.

"Of course we can, I made some special energy balls with the chaos emeralds I have," Zane said, as he walked to a table and grabbed six boxes. He gave everyone a box but there was one more left. He just sat that last one back on the table. "Okay, open the box and the ball of energy will go inside you," Zane said then opened his box. Everyone did what they were told and opened their boxes. Suddenly a bright light flashed then faded. Everybody's boxes were gone.

"Um, what just happened?" Yoyan asked.

"We're much stronger and faster," Zane said.

"Okay, let's go get those chaos emeralds!" Jazz exclaimed.

"But what about Nazo?" Sonia asked, as she sat Nazo down on a couch.

"I've got that covered, I called a babysitter to come here and told that we wouldn't be here," Zane said, as he smiled.

"Okay, great let's go," Sonia said.

"Chaos change!" They all shouted and turned into their chaos forms. They flew out of the house.

**Back at the burned down island base**

Termite was holding Lily and walking into the base. "No please," Lily said weakly with her eyes closed. She was lying limp in his arms. Termite put his finger on her lips.

"Shhh, you don't want to talk right now," Termite said, as he laughed evilly. Termite finally made it to the room where Shadow was. He opened the door and walked in. Shadow was sitting on a chair. "I have a Chaos Changer master," Termite said then laid Lily down on a table.

"Good that's better than a Chaos emerald, I have a partner for you," Shadow said, as a white fox walked out of the shadows. She wore a light blue jean skirt, some black leather boots, some black fingerless gloves, a white tank top, and a blue head band. Termite looked at her and smiled. "This is Soah the fox, I created her like you," Shadow said. Termite walked up to her.

"Hello Soah," Termite said. Soah rolled her eyes.

"Get away," Soah said, as she sighed.

"Oh, I see you're one of those girls that don't like to be messed with," Termite joked.

"Enough!" Shadow yelled. Termite and Soah stopped talking and looked at Shadow. "I want you two to bring me all of the Chaos Changers and all of the chaos emeralds," Shadow said, as he frowned.

"Yes, master," Termite and Soah said at the same time and left.

END OF CHAPTER THREE

**Thank you for reading readers! Please review and the next chapter will come soon!**


	4. A New Chaos Changer

**Sonia's Big Adventures 2**

**Sonia's Big Adventures 2**

**Chapter Four: A New Chaos Changer**

Back at the house in Lancaster Mephiles was still crying. "It's all my fault, I wasn't quick enough," Mephiles said through tears. "Now I lost the only one I love," Mephiles said then stopped crying. "I love you Lily the hedgehog," Mephiles whispered. Suddenly Tikal appeared holding a glowing rock. Mephiles stood and looked at her and the rock. "Who are you?" Mephiles asked.

"I'm Tikal, and I want you to have this chaos rock," Tikal said, as she handed Mephiles the rock.

"Why?" Mephiles asked.

"Because you were so sad, and so in love, now I'm giving you my old chaos rock from when I was alive," Tikal said, as she smiled. Mephiles took the rock and smiled.

"Thank you Tikal," Mephiles said.

"You are welcome Mephiles, just say chaos change in front of the rock," Tikal said then faded. Mephiles looked at the rock.

"Chaos change!" Mephiles shouted then the rock went into his chest. He now wore a black cape, black fingerless gloves, black leather boots, and he had a black and purple sword in his hand. "I'm coming, Lily!" Mephiles exclaimed then flew out the house.

**Back at Tails's workshop**

Amy came back into the basement with a plate of two sandwiches and some chips. Manic was sitting down on a chair. Amy sat down on a chair next to him. "Well, let's eat," Amy said, as she grabbed a sandwich. Manic grabbed one and bit it. After a couple of minutes they were done with their snack. Amy got up and started to walk away. Manic got up and grabbed her wrist. Amy looked at him and blushed. Manic also blushed. "Amy you're very…pretty," Manic said still blushing. Amy blushed even more and smiled.

"Thank you Manic," Amy said. Suddenly Manic started bringing his face closer to hers. Amy's heart started beating really fast.

"I…can't believe I'm gonna kiss her," Manic thought.

"Oh my gosh he's gonna…kiss me!" Amy thought. Manic and Amy's lips were really close to each others. Suddenly the door to the basement opened. Manic and Amy got away from each other quickly and blushed really bad. Sonic came down.

"Hey guys, Tails made us some suits so we can go outside without getting shocked by lightning," Sonic said.

"Okay!" Amy exclaimed and ran up stairs out of the basement. Manic just stood there. Sonic looked at him.

"You okay bro?" Sonic asked. Manic snapped back into reality.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay, let's go try out those suits," Manic said then walked up the stairs with Sonic following him.

**Somewhere in a jungle**

The Chaos Changers were flying around in a jungle in search of the chaos emeralds. "I don't see a chaos emerald," Sonia said, as she flew around.

"Come on keep looking," Yoyan said. Zane was walking around with a chaos radar in his hands.

"The chaos emerald should be in this jungle," Zane said, as he started to fly. Suddenly Placid appeared and kicked Zane in the back of his head. Zane fell then got up and looked at Placid. "Placid, what do you want, another chaos emerald?" Zane asked sounding annoyed.

"No, do you remember when I took two chaos emeralds from you?" Placid asked, as he smiled evilly.

"Yeah, why?" Zane asked, as he got into a fighting stance.

"You had more, didn't you?" Placid asked, as he got his sword out. Zane was shocked.

"How did he know?" Zane thought. "What…I don't know what you're talking about," Zane lied nervously.

"Don't lie to me boy!" Placid shouted.

"Oh shut up you stupid idiotic psycho," Zane said, as he crossed his arms. Placid growled angrily.

"Boy, you did not want to call me that!" Placid yelled with fire in his eyes. Suddenly Kiya ran up to Placid and kissed his lips. Placid fell on his back and Kiya fell on top of him. Kiya was still kissing him. Zane stood there with his jaw dropped open. Kiya got off of Placid and smiled. Placid got up and frowned. "Hey girl, why did you that?!" Placid shouted with rage.

"You're just too cute, I had to kiss you!" Kiya exclaimed and spun in a circle playfully.

"Grrrrrrrrrr you two are really stupid!" Placid exclaimed. Zane got back into his fighting stance and laughed.

"Man, you sure don't like to be kissed," Zane said.

"Love is not my thing, it's idiotic," Placid said, as he crossed his arms.

"Okay, enough with the chit chat, let's fight," Zane said, as he smiled. Placid held up the sword and ran towards Zane. Zane jumped out of the way.

"Chaos crush!" Zane shouted and a bunch of powerful rocks fell on top of Placid and buried him. Zane waited for minute then suddenly Placid burst out of the rocks and headed straight for Zane.

"Dark triple kick!" Placid yelled and kicked Zane three times hard and fast. Zane fell to the ground then got up. They started fighting again. Kiya was watching them fight.

"Stop," Kiya said, as she frowned. They were still fighting. "Stop!" Kiya shouted angrily. They kept on fighting still. "STOP YOU FREAKS!!" Kiya screamed. Zane and Placid stopped fighting and looked at her. Kiya ran over to Placid and kissed his lips. Placid pushed her away from him.

"What is wrong with you girl?" Placid said, as he wiped some lipstick off of his lips with the back of his hand.

"My name is Kiya, and nothing's wrong with me," Kiya said, as she smiled.

"There is something wrong with you!" Placid exclaimed. Kiya took a chaos emerald out from her pocket and tossed it to Zane. Zane caught it and smiled. "Hey, where did you get that girl?" Placid asked, as he checked his pockets for two chaos emeralds. To his surprise he only found one. "GIRL!!" Placid yelled angrily. Zane couldn't hold in his laugh and let it out. Kiya walked over to Placid.

"Placid, I got the chaos emerald from you," Kiya said, as she wrapped her arms around Placid's neck.

"Let go," Placid said angrily.

"No," Kiya whispered in his ear. Zane crossed his arms and sighed waiting till they're done talking. Placid sighed. Kiya kissed his lips again. Placid pushed her away slowly. Kiya wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"I will hurt you girl," Placid said.

"No you won't," Kiya said. Suddenly Sonia and Jazz walked over to Zane slowly.

"Let go," Placid said, as he frowned.

"No," Kiya said, as she giggled. Placid took her arms off of him and backed away. He then took his chaos emerald out from his pocket and held it up.

"I'll be back for the chaos emerald, and especially you Zane, to finish our battle," Placid said, as he pointed at Zane.

"Blah, blah, blah yeah right," Zane said, as he rolled his eyes.

"Chaos control!" Placid shouted then vanished.

"What was that all about?" Jazz asked.

"It's a long story," Kiya said, as she smiled. Yoyan came flying towards them with a chaos emerald in his hand.

"Hey guys, I found one!" Yoyan exclaimed.

**Back at the burned down island base**

Shadow grabbed a knife and walked over to Lily. Lily started to cry. "To bad you had to be a Chaos Changer," Shadow said, as he laughed evilly. Suddenly Mephiles burst out from the roof and landed in front of Shadow.

"Chaos blow!" Mephiles shouted and threw a purple light ball at Shadow. It hit Shadow's arm and Shadow cried out in pain. Mephiles picked up Lily and flew out of the base. When they got outside Iblis appeared in front of them. Mephiles laid Lily down on the ground.

"Mephiles, how are you a Chaos Changer?" Lily asked tiredly.

"It's because I love you, that's how," Mephiles said then walked over to Iblis. Iblis roared loudly. "Come on you monster!" Mephiles shouted.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

**Sorry it took so long! The next chapter will be on there soon! See ya!**


	5. The Last Battle

**Sonia's Big Adventures 2**

**Sonia's Big Adventures 2**

**Chapter Five: The Last Battle**

Somewhere in a city Termite and Soah walked around the city in search of the Chaos Changers. "We're never going to find them," Soah said, as she frowned. Termite ignored her talking and smiled. Soah looked at him angrily. "Why aren't you saying anything when I talk?" Soah asked.

"What, oh sorry," Termite said, as he stopped smiling. After a minute Termite sighed. Soah looked at him.

"What did you sigh for?" Soah asked.

"Oh, nothing," Termite said, as he shook his head. Soah nodded then started to walk. "I like her," Termite thought.

**Back at Tails's workshop**

Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Manic put on their suits on. "Okay everybody, let's go try outside and see how these suits work," Sonic said, as he opened the front door.

"Sonic wait, what if the suits don't work?" Amy asked.

"Well there's only one way to find out," Sonic replied then walked outside. Suddenly the lightning struck him and he was still standing there alive and well. Everyone smiled then walked outside. "See it worked guys," Sonic happily.

"Cool, now we can go save the world!" Manic exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Sonic, Amy, and Tails shouted with joy then ran off.

**At the burned down island base**

Shadow was very furious and made a robot army with his own hands just incase he died by the Chaos Changers. He grabbed a face chaos emerald and held it up. "Chaos eliminate!" Shadow yelled then suddenly the earth started to shake.

**At Zane's workshop**

Zane's workshop was shaking. "What's happening?" The babysitter asked herself while she held Nazo close to her. Nazo cried very loudly.

**Back at the city**

Termite and Soah were hanging onto a silver pole tightly. The whole earth was shaking. "What is going on?!" Soah exclaimed and closed her eyes.

"How am I suppose to know?" Termite asked, as he sighed.

**On a street**

"What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"I think Shadow's doing this," Tails said, as he frowned. Sonic, Tails, Manic, and Amy were all on the ground.

**On top of a building**

Placid looked at the sky and smiled. "Looks like Shadow is going to destroy this world," Placid said to himself. After that Placid jumped off the building then landed on the ground without falling.

**Outside the burned down island base**

Mephiles and Iblis were fighting. They stopped because of the earth shaking. "What is going on?" Mephiles asked himself. Lily stood up and looked around.

"The earth is shaking," Lily said then sighed.

**At the jungle**

Sonia and Jazz were holding hands floating in the air. Kiya, Yoyan, and Zane were also floating in the air. Suddenly a gigantic Shadow appeared in front of them and laughed. "ha, ha, ha! No one can stop me now!" Shadow shouted through laughter evilly. Sonia flew up to his face.

"Chaos spear!" Sonia shouted and threw some chaos spears at Shadow's face. Shadow felt nothing and laughed. He swatted Sonia away like a fly. Sonia fell to the ground. Jazz growled then flew up to Shadow.

"Chaos blind!" Jazz yelled and a red light flashed then vanished. Shadow just laughed even harder.

"That didn't even blind me," Shadow said through laughter then whacked Jazz like he whacked Sonia. Jazz fell down by Sonia and coughed up a little blood. Sonia hugged him and frowned. Zane flew up to Shadow angrily.

"Chaos ultra wind!" Zane shouted and a strong gust of wind headed towards Shadow. Shadow didn't feel a thing and frowned. He grabbed Zane then grabbed Yoyan with his other hand and started to squeeze them hard.

"Looks like your lives are up," Shadow said, as he smiled evilly.

"Can't…….breathe," Zane managed to say threw the squeezing.

"I can't……breathe either," Yoyan said threw the squeezing. Kiya flew up Shadow.

"Chaos sparkle!" Kiya shouted and some little light balls hit Shadow. Shadow frowned.

"Sorry but that didn't work," Shadow said then some black balls come out of Shadow's mouth and hit Kiya. Kiya fell to the ground.

"Ow!" Kiya exclaimed and rubbed her head. Zane and Yoyan were trying to breathe and Shadow was laughing. Sonia stood up and closed her eyes to focus.

"Lily we need you," Sonia thought. "Calling all Chaos Changers!" Sonia shouted. Suddenly Mephiles and Lily appeared in front of her.

"How did we get here?" Lily asked Sonia.

"Yeah," Mephiles said then looked at the big Shadow.

"Just be quiet and change into your chaos form, before Zane and Yoyan die," Sonia said.

"Wait a minute, who's Yoyan?" Lily asked.

"JUST CHANGE NOW!!" Sonia screamed.

"Okay, okay alright," Lily said then sighed. "Chaos change!" Lily shouted and turned into her chaos form. Sonia focused all of her energy. Jazz and Kiya got off of the ground and looked at her.

"Chaos Changers…..unite full power!" Sonia yelled then she, Jazz, Lily, Mephiles, Kiya, Zane, and Yoyan all vanished then appeared in a big bright shining ball with the seven chaos emeralds floating around them.

"What?!" Shadow shouted with rage. "Chaos spear!" Shadow yelled and threw a powerful chaos spear to the Chaos Changers. It hit the Chaos Changers and the Chaos Changers weren't damaged at all.

"Chaos….fire explosion!" All the Chaos Changers shouted then a big fire explosion swept through the jungle. After that all the Chaos Changers were on the ground not in their chaos forms. Jazz got up off of the ground and ran over to Sonia. He hugged her and smiled. Sonia returned the hug and also smiled. Jazz then kissed her lips. Sonia returned it happily. They parted and Sonia stared at Jazz.

"Jazz, we did it," Sonia said.

"Yeah, we did," Jazz said. Zane, Kiya, and Yoyan all got up and hugged each other. Mephiles got up and walked over to Lily who was still on the ground. He helped her up.

"Lily, are you alright?" Mephiles asked. Lily looked at him and smiled.

"I am now," Lily said then kissed him.

**Back on the street**

"Yes! The Chaos Changers did it!" Sonic shouted joyfully and jumped around. Tails was flying around cheering for the Chaos Changers. Manic looked at the sky and it was blue and beautiful.

"They did it," Manic said then looked at Amy. Amy looked at him then hugged him.

"I'm so happy!" Amy exclaimed happily.

"Me too," Manic said, as he returned the hug. Amy let go of him then kissed his lips. Manic was surprised but returned it.

**One year later**

At the lake Sonia and Jazz were lying down on the grass. "Jazz, I really like coming here with you," Sonia said, as she looked at him. Jazz looked at her and smiled.

"I like coming here with you too Sonia," Jazz said then hugged her.

**At Lily's house in Lancaster**

Lily and Mephiles were sitting down on the couch they had fallen asleep on before. "I love you Mephiles," Lily said then hugged him.

"I love you too Lily," Mephiles said, as he returned the hug.

**In a city called Lastopolis**

Kiya was walking around Lastopolis sadly. "Where is Placid, I haven't seen him sense a year," Kiya asked herself sadly. Suddenly she spotted Placid walking around. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"Not you again, girl!" Placid exclaimed angrily. Kiya kissed him. Placid pushed her away. "Get off of me girl!" Placid shouted with rage. Kiya smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then kissed him again. Placid pushed her away again. "What is your problem?!" Placid exclaimed. Kiya kissed his lips again. Placid pushed her away slowly and frowned. "Girl please, I'm evil," Placid said.

"Well I don't think you're evil," Kiya said then hugged him.

"Girl please, why are you doing this?" Placid asked. Kiya kissed his lips and smiled at the same time. After a couple of seconds they parted. "Why am I letting her kiss me?" Placid thought. "Girl, I have some evil to be catching on right now," Placid said, as he wiped some lip stick off of his lips.

"I love you Placid, and I want you to be with me," Kiya said lovingly. Placid pushed her away then got a chaos emerald out from his pocket and held it up.

"Chaos control!" Placid shouted then vanished. Kiya smiled.

"I'll find him again soon," Kiya said then ran off.

THE END

**Please review! See ya!**


	6. Part three

**Sonia's Big Adventures 3**

**Sonia's Big Adventures 3**

**Chapter One: A New Enemy**

At Zane's workshop Zane was making a chaos rock. This is going to be a real chaos rock for Samantha," Zane said, as he smiled. Samantha is a light green fox with red eyes. She wears a big green bow, a light green skirt that went down to her knees, a dark green tank top, some dark green shoes, and some light green fingerless gloves. "She's so beautiful green," Zane thought happily. "She's all green, my favorite color," Zane said happily. He put a big rock on a table and grabbed a little cup with some green liquid in it. "Now for the chaos liquid," Zane said, as he poured the chaos liquid on the rock. Suddenly the rock started to glow. "Now finally, I have to make Samantha's name appear on the rock some how," Zane said then grabbed the chaos book. He flipped a few pages then got to a page that said the chaos rock's name. Zane read then closed the book. "Now I know what to do," Zane said, as he sat the book down. "Chaos change!" Zane shouted then turned into his chaos form. He put his hand on the rock. "Chaos rock, you will now belong to Samantha the fox, now I command you to make Samantha's name appear," Zane said and closed his eyes. Suddenly Samantha's name appeared on the rock. Zane turned back to normal and opened his eyes. He saw Samantha's name on the rock and smiled. "Finally I'm finished, I've been working on this all week," Zane said, as he put the rock into a beautiful green box. "Now to go to Samantha's house," Zane said, as he put a backpack on and grabbed the box. After that he left the workshop.

**At Jazz's house**

Sonia was making some breakfast for Jazz and he was sleeping on the couch. Sonia smiled happily. "This is just a great day," Sonia thought happily. Suddenly Jazz woke up and walked up to her.

"Hey Sonia," Jazz said, as he hugged her.

"Oh, hi Jazz," Sonia said, as she returned the hug.

"What are you making?" Jazz asked.

"I'm making some waffles and some toast," Sonia replied. Jazz nodded.

**At Lily's house**

Mephiles and Lily were sleeping on a bed in Lily's room. Nazo was sleeping in another room. Suddenly Nazo started to cry. Lily woke up and walked to the room Nazo was in. She saw Nazo in a crib crying. She picked up Nazo and he stopped crying. "Awwww, what's the matter little baby, are you hungry?" Lily asked, as she kissed his cheek. Nazo nodded cutely. Lily smiled then brought Nazo to the kitchen. She sat Nazo down in a high chair by the table where she and Mephiles ate dinner. She then got a little jar of baby food. After that she got a little spoon then it started to rain.

Back upstairs Mephiles started to have a vision.

**Mephiles's vision**

Mephiles walked down stairs and saw an older and more beautiful Lily sitting down on a couch holding a baby girl hedgehog. The baby girl hedgehog looked like Mephiles. Nazo was older too and he was playing with some toy trucks on the ground. Mephiles saw him walk over to the older Lily and the baby girl. "Let's name her Mepha," The older Lily said happily.

"Yeah, it's a great name Lily," Mephiles said, as he smiled.

"Mommy, can I go over at Amy's house to play with Lantic?" Nazo asked.

"Yes, go ahead honey," The older Lily said, as she giggled.

**Mephiles's vision is over**

Mephiles woke up on the bed he was sleeping on from the vision. "That was a vision of the future," Mephiles said, as he put his hand on his head.

**In a valley**

Soah was sitting by a river putting her feet in it. Termite was sleeping under a tree. Soah put her shoes on and sat next to Termite. Suddenly she fell asleep. After a couple of hours Termite woke up and saw Soah sitting next to him. He smiled then kissed her lips. Soah woke up. "Hey, why'd you do that?!" Soah exclaimed.

"Because I like you," Termite said. Suddenly one big figure and two little figures came out of the water. Soah and Termite got up and got ready to fight. The big figure was a big black t-rex and the two figures were hedgehogs.

"I am Teratorex, and these are hedgehogs are my minions, Solara and Loush! I wish to free Shadow's army!" The t-rex shouted. Loush was a male hedgehog and he wore some black pants, a black jacket, and black shoes. The other hedgehog was a female and she wore some pink pants, a pink jacket, and some pink shoes. Soah and Termite got ready to fight.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

**Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	7. Shadow's Army

**Sonia's Big Adventures 3**

**Chapter Two: Shadow's Army**

In a daisy garden Placid was sitting down on a bench tired from running away from Kiya. "Love is idiotic," Placid said, as he frowned. Suddenly Kiya ran over to him breathing heavily.

"Placid, I love you," Kiya said, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I don't," Placid said, as he shook his head.

"Well then I'm not going to stop chasing you until I make feel love," Kiya said. Placid sat up angrily.

"LISTEN HERE, I DON'T LOVE YOU AT ALL GIRL, SO WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Placid yelled with rage. Kiya sat down on the ground and started to cry. Placid sighed then helped her off the ground. "Look, I'm sorry okay, just stop crying," Placid said then hugged her. Kiya stopped crying and returned the hug.

"Did you really mean what you said to me?" Kiya asked.

"No, I…kind of…like…you too," Placid said, as he blushed. Kiya smiled.

"I love you Placid!" Kiya exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, alright," Placid said. "I'm not going to be nice to your friends, especially that stupid boy Zane," Placid said, as frowned. Kiya giggled then kissed his lips. Placid just stood there.

**In a base**

Yoyan was on a mission to save a boy fox named Shadlock. Shadlock was a red fox with yellow eyes and he wore a green vest, green shoes, and green gloves. Yoyan was in the base looking for Shadlock. He was in his chaos form fighting some robots. Yoyan kicked two robots. "Man, am I almost there?" Yoyan asked himself. After a while Yoyan made it to a room with cages. Yoyan saw a cage with a red fox in it. "That must be Shadlock," Yoyan said, as he opened the cage. He grabbed Shadlock and got out of the base. He made it outside and saw a white female fox running towards him with blood coming out of her mouth. It was Soah. She ran up to them and fell on the ground.

"Save…Termite," She said then passed away. Yoyan and Shadlock stared at her lifeless body and both sighed.

"I hate to see someone pass away like that," Shadlock said sadly.

"Yeah, lets' go see where she came from, and go see this guy Termite she was talking about," Yoyan said then they both ran off.

**Back at Lily's house**

Lily was done feeding Nazo and made something to eat for her and Mephiles. Mephiles walked down stairs holding his head. Lily saw him. "Mephiles are you okay sweetie?" Lily asked, as she walked over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mephiles said, as he sat down on the couch. Lily sat next do him.

"Mephiles, what's wrong?" Lily asked, as she grabbed his hand.

"I had a vision about the future," Mephiles replied.

"The future?" Lily asked looking confused.

"Yeah, about us," Mephiles said.

"I don't want to know about our future, I want it to be a surprise," Lily said, as she got up and walked back into the kitchen.

**Samantha's house**

Zane walked up to Samantha's house and knocked on the door. Samantha opened it. "Hi Zane, what's up?" Samantha asked. Zane blushed.

"Well I'm done with the chaos rock," Zane said, as he handed her the box.

"Thanks Zane, you're the sweetest person I ever knew," Samantha said, as she took the box and kissed his cheek. Zane blushed even more.

"You're welcome Samantha," Zane said, as he smiled.

"So what do I do with it?" Samantha asked.

"Just hold it out in front of you and say chaos change," Zane replied. She held it out in front of her.

"Chaos change!" Samantha shouted and light green light swirled around her. The light faded and she now wore a white glowing dress, white fingerless gloves, a white crown, white boots, and a white glowing sword was in her hands. "Wow! I look so cool! Samantha exclaimed happily. Zane got his chaos book out from his backpack flipped a few pages.

"You're not just a Chaos Changer, you're Princess Chaos Changer!" Zane exclaimed.

"I am, wow I didn't know I was a princess," Samantha said, as she swung her sword around in the air. Suddenly very strong robots came and started destroying everything in their path. There were millions and millions of them.

"Chaos change!" Zane shouted and turned into his chaos form.

"What's happening?" Samantha asked nervously.

"I don't know, but we have to destroy these robots," Zane said, as he got into his fighting stance. Samantha did the same.

**Back at Jazz's house**

Sonia and Jazz were eating their breakfast at a table. Sonia looked at Jazz. "Hey um Jazz, how come every time you kiss me you kiss me like you'll never see me again?" Sonia asked. Jazz looked at her.

"That's because I love you," Jazz said, as he smiled.

"I love you too Jazz," Sonia said, as she also smiled. Jazz ate all of his food. After they ate they took a shower and got cleaned up. Jazz looked outside and he suddenly saw millions of robots in the rain killing anything in its path.

"Sonia, we got trouble!" Jazz shouted. Sonia ran over to him and looked out of the window.

"We have to go destroy those robots!" Sonia exclaimed. They both went outside and turned into their chaos forms.

**Back at the valley**

Yoyan, Shadlock, and Termite were lying on the ground passed out. Yoyan woke up and saw Termite dying. Yoyan crawled over to him. Blood was coming out of his mouth, he had a long cut on his arm, one broken leg, and a sharp knife was in his stomach. "Termite…Noah told us to come and save you…I guess we've failed to and now you're dying," Yoyan told him.

"That's okay…" Termite said then passed away. Yoyan looked away then looked at Shadlock. Shadlock got up and he had a long cut in his stomach and a cut on his leg.

"I hate seeing people die like that," He said sadly. Yoyan nodded and got up.

"That fight with that t-rex and those two hedgehogs was very tough," Yoyan said. "They thought they killed us all, but they didn't. They just ran off," Yoyan said. Yoyan had a lot of cuts all over himself and some of them were deep. "We have to warn the other Chaos Changers about this," Yoyan said. Yoyan then got his chaos emerald from out of his pocket and held it up. "Chaos control!" He shouted then him and Shadlock vanished.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

**Please review and I'm sorry it took sooooooo long for me to update this chapter! Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up soon! **


	8. Last Battles

**Sonia's Big Adventures 3**

**Chapter Three: Last Battles**

Back at the garden Placid and Kiya were fighting some robots. "Chaos beam!" Kiya shouted and a chaos beam hit a robot. All of the robots weren't getting hurt they just got right back up.

"These idiotic robots aren't dying!" Placid exclaimed, as he hit a robot with his sword. Suddenly a hedgehog came. It was Solara. She went up to Kiya and hit her very, very hard in the face. Kiya fell on her back and cried out in pain.

"Look what we have here. A girl that's about to be killed," Solara said, as she got a knife from her pocket. She suddenly stabbed Kiya's arm.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Kiya screamed in pain and turned back to her normal form. Blood oozed out from Kiya's mouth and gashed out of her arm.

"Now for the finishing touches," Solara said, as she kicked Kiya twenty times extremely fast and hard. Placid ran over to them and cut Solara's arm.

"Don't you dare touch her again!" He yelled with rage.

"Hmmm, looks like I'll have to kill both of you," Solara said, as she closed her eyes. Kiya was hurt badly and breathing slowly. More and more robots came but Placid kept them away from Kiya. "Chaos make!" Solara shouted and more of herself appeared. Millions of her. Placid wasn't scared he just got into his fighting stance.

"Come on!" Placid shouted. Solara laughed.

"Chaos bomb!" She exclaimed and a big bomb swept over the whole garden. Smoke was everywhere now. When the smoke cleared Placid was still standing there smiling.

"Give me your best shot," He said. All the Solaras attacked Placid. Placid was defending himself really good. Placid sliced twenty Solaras in half and then the Solaras he sliced vanished.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! How is this happening?!" Solara shouted with rage. Darkness swirled around Placid.

"Super darkness bomb!" Placid shouted and a dark bomb swept over the already messed up garden. After the bomb went away the real Solara was on the ground dead. The robots were also on the ground not moving. Placid fell to his knees exhausted. "Wow, I never did…that attack before," He said then looked at Kiya. Kiya got up and limped over to him. She was holding her arm. It still had a knife in it.

"Placid…are you okay?" Kiya asked weakly.

"Are you?" Placid asked, as he frowned.

"Yes," Kiya replied. Placid eyed the knife in her arm.

"Let me take that out," He said, as he grabbed the knife.

"No!" Kiya screamed and pulled away from him.

"Look, if I don't get that out it will get infected," Placid explained.

"No, it hurts really bad," Kiya said, as she frowned.

"Kiya, let me take it out!" Placid exclaimed, as he grabbed the knife then yanked it out. Blood gushed out of her arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Kiya screamed painfully, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Placid hugged her.

"You be tough Kiya," Placid said, as he squeezed her tight.

"I…I…I'm trying," Kiya said through tears.

"Let's get you to a hospital," Placid said, as he picked her up (Bridal style). He held up his chaos emerald. "Chaos control!" Placid shouted then they vanished.

**Back at Samantha's house**

Zane and Samantha were fighting millions of robots. The robots weren't falling they just kept their ground. "Zane! They're not going down!" Samantha shouted.

"I know!" Zane exclaimed. Suddenly the big t-rex appeared.

"Darkness and white!" The t-rex shouted and a bright light appeared. After a couple of seconds the light vanished and all of the Chaos Changers and Placid were in a white place.

"Okay…what's going on?" Sonia asked, as she looked at Mephiles.

"I don't know, what are you looking at me for?" Mephiles asked, as he frowned.

"Seems like we all got here by that t-rex," Yoyan said.

"What t-rex?" Jazz asked.

"It's a long story," Yoyan replied. Suddenly the big t-rex appeared.

"I'm going to destroy you all!" He shouted. All the Chaos Changers held hands and focused really hard.

"Chaos bright!" They all shouted and a really bright ball of chaos energy hit the t-rex. After that everything went back to normal. Everybody cheered and decided to have a party.

After a day the party was on. Placid walked over to Zane. "I want another battle with you boy," Placid said, as he frowned.

"You're a psycho," Zane said, as he frowned and rolled his eyes. This made Placid very angry. He was about to throw a punch at Zane until Kiya grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Placid asked.

"The song's about to start, we have to dance," She replied. Placid growled and then they started to dance. Sonia and Jazz were dancing together slowly.

"I hope everything's over," Sonia said, as she sighed. Jazz smiled.

"It will be," Jazz said softly and kissed her lips.

**Two years later**

Kiya and Placid were in their home. Placid was standing near a window staring out of it. Kiya walked over to him and hugged him. "Placid, I've been thinking," She said.

"What have you been thinking?" Placid asked, as he frowned.

"If we could start a family," She replied happily.

"NEVER!!!" Placid shouted.

"But Placid, a family would be really great for us," She said. Placid thought for a very long time then nodded.

"Fine, just one," He replied.

"Oh come on Placid, two?" She asked.

"Fine just two and that's it!" He exclaimed. Kiya smiled brightly and kissed his lips.

**Jazz's house**

Sonia was walking around in the kitchen worriedly. "Where is Jazz? Something's happened to him! No, he's okay, I just got to sit down," She said then sat down on the couch. Suddenly Jazz opened the front door. "Jazz I thought something happened to you," Sonia said, as she smiled.

"Nothing's happened to me," Jazz said, as he stood in front of her. Jazz kneeled down on one knee. Sonia stared at him. "Sonia, you have been a great girlfriend and always made me happy and I just wanted to ask you…will you marry me?" He asked, as he took a black box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a golden ring with a violet diamond in it.

"Oh Jazz, yes I'll marry you!" Sonia said, as she jumped on top of him and kissed him lips.

After a week they got married and all of their friends went there too.

**At chao world**

Zane and Samantha were playing with the chaos and laughing at each other's jokes and stuff. "I love chaos," Samantha said happily. Zane looked at her and smiled too.

"And I love you," Zane said. Samantha stared at him and her smiled brightened.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I said love chao too," Zane replied blushing. Samantha kissed his lips suddenly and sighed.

"I love you too Zane," She said.

"How did you know what I said?" He asked.

"Because…I just know these things," She said, as she blushed.

**Lily and Mephiles's house**

Lily was washing Nazo up in his little bathtub. Mephiles and Lily are already married. Nazo was playing with the bubbles happily. Lily smiled happily. "Nazo, you're so cute," She said. Lily is now pregnant with a baby girl. "I better tell Mephiles that I'm pregnant," Lily said quietly, as she grabbed a near by towel. She then wrapped it around Nazo and dried him off. She then put a little blue outfit on him and took him to his room. She laid him down in his crib softly. "Goodnight baby," She said, as she kissed his forehead. Nazo smiled and closed his eyes. After that Lily walked back to her and Mephiles's room. Mephiles was sound asleep. Lily shook him roughly so he would wake up. Mephiles woke up.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant," Lily whispered. Mephiles got up quickly and stared at her.

"You are?" He asked.

"Yes," She replied, as she laid down next to him. Mephiles smiled a little then laid down. After that they both went to sleep.

**With Yoyan and Shadlock**

Yoyan and Shadlock were walking around town slowly. "I'm glad things are over," He said.

"Me too," Shadlock said.

"I have to go now Shadlock, see you around," Yoyan said, as he held up his chaos emerald. "Chaos control!" He shouted then vanished. Shadlock looked up at the moon and smiled.

"Goodbye Yoyan," He said quietly then sped off somewhere.

**Manic and Amy's house**

Manic, Amy, and their new baby Lantic were watching TV. Lantic is a baby. Amy was holding him, as she watched the TV. "Manic, I love you," Amy said happily. Manic looked at her.

"I love you too Amy," He said, as he kissed her cheek.

**THE END OF SONIA'S BIG ADVENTURES 3**

**Thank you for reading and review! **


End file.
